


Five Things Jim Halpert Really Liked About Katy

by Sab



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jim Halpert Really Liked About Katy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annakovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/gifts).



1\. She drove a Mustang. She let him parallel park it and everything.

2\. She wore boy underpants, with a fly. Calvin Klein!

3\. She wasn't engaged to anyone and didn't even have the spectre of any annoying or lingering ex-boyfriends hanging over Jim, except for that one guy Gabe she always talked about, who was, like, in a band, or something. Jim actually wasn't up on the specifics because he tended to tune out when Katy did things like talk.

4\. Her favorite episode of _Family Guy_ was also Jim's favorite episode of _Family Guy_ , namely, whichever one was on when they were the most stoned.

5\. Her coffee maker had a timer, and whenever he stayed over he'd wake up to the smell of fresh coffee, and the sound of the percolator burbling and the sound of Katy hollering, "hurry up and get your ass out of bed I'm gonna be late for work I left the paper on the table lock the door on your way out I don't wanna get robbed!" And she'd be gone when he got to the kitchen, but she left him the crossword and the sudoku and his favorite mug, with Mr. T painted on.


End file.
